The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to an interface therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
A Blade Outer Air Seal (BOAS) is located circumferentially about each turbine rotor in the turbine section. The BOAS operates to seal multiple plenums in a high temperature environment. The radial position of the BOAS is also closely controlled to provide an effective seal with the rotor blades that extend from the turbine rotor.